Macca the firefox
Macca the firefox is Tails's older cousin, he taught Tails most of the things Tails knows today. He has also learned how to use the energy of the hyper orbs. Bio Name: Jack "Macca" Mcelhone Age: 11 Gender: male Personality: smart, inventive, caring, funny, little bit grumpy sometimes Alignment: good Type: fly (could be all though with the hyper orbs) Voice actor: me Relations Friends: Will the mole hog, Riley the otter, Sam the rabbit Rival: Slash the honey badger Enemy:spike the bear,the hyper ghost Family: Tails (younger cousin), parents are missing,Alicia the bear/red panda(older sister) Abilities One day Macca created the three hyper orbs (yellow, blue and red), they are now scattered all over Mobius, Macca currently had the yellow orb. The hyper orbs are magical orbs that gives anyone who knows how to use there energy. Each hyper gives a certain power. Yellow hyper orb'The yellow hyper orb grants you the power of flight. '''Blue hyper orb'The blue hyper orb grants you the power of speed. 'Red hyper orb'The red hyper orb grants you the power of strength. '''Intelligence Macca taught Tails a lot of the stuff he knows so you think he be pretty smart and he is. His iq rivals those of Tails and Eggman. He is smart without the hyper orbs. Elements Macca has the power to harness fire The story of the hyper orbs One day when Macca was doing an experiment it went very wrong and a huge purple ghost appeared it was called the hyper ghost. After a long time of fighting the ghost Macca caught it and examined it he saw that the ghost had an amazing power so Macca made the ghost in to 3 orbs when Macca was about to hide the orbs they flew away from Macca he caught the yellow one but the other 2 got away and Maccas enemy Spike the bear found the blue one so Macca and Spike are always fighting over the orbs. Transformations Hyper Macca When Macca has all 3 hyper orbs he can turn into hyper Macca. In this form he can fly, move at light speed, has super strength and can fly through thick layer of metal as if it was tin foil.the first time Macca transformed into HyperMacca he was possessed by the power of the ghost he went crazy and started to destroy the city but Sam the rabbit defeated Macca and helped Macca learn to use the hyper orbs so that he would not go crazy. Quotes Is that a a a a ....... MEET PIE!!!!!! GIMME GIMME. NO i don't control the Internet. Seriously stop following me its just creepy just stop. I like trains. Hmmmm im sorry were did you learn that oh right ME!!! Well I Neva. I've explained this millions of times... IT WON'T WORK! Gallery Sam and Macca .jpg|Sam on the fireball with Macca Herp Derp Macca.jpg|Badly drawn Macca Cartoon comic Macca.jpg|Cartoon Macca Sprite Macca.jpg|Badly made sprite Macca Macca The Mage.jpg|Macca the mage Category:Fox Category:Good Category:Male Category:Firefox Category:Speed type characters Category:Fly type characters Category:Power type characters Category:Smart